


Beards and Bangs

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Bangs, Beards, F/M, Inspired by Brett Dalton and Chloe Bennets SDCC interview, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking out of the pricey New York salon she twirls for him “What do you think?” she asks her voice a little unsure. He weighs up how best to answer until he sees her face drop, of course she looks beautiful. Taking her hand in his he pulls her against his firm chest, kissing her deeply before looking into her warm brown eyes.</p><p>“I think you look beautiful” he reassures her smiling affectionately down at her.</p><p>“Really? I wasn’t sure about the bangs but they stylist insisted” there’s that questioning look again.</p><p>“Really” he assures her kissing the crown of her head “In fact I can’t wait to get you home and show you just how beautiful you are” he whispers in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.</p><p>Looping her arm through his she winks cheekily “Well what are we waiting for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beards and Bangs

**Author's Note:**

> I just had too ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I take high dose painkillers to deal with sever arthritis so there may be mistakes I apologise for this but I do not have a Beta at the moment.

Walking out of the pricey New York salon she twirls for him “What do you think?” she asks her voice a little unsure. He weighs up how best to answer until he sees her face drop, of course she looks beautiful. Taking her hand in his he pulls her against his firm chest, kissing her deeply before looking into her warm brown eyes.

“I think you look beautiful” he reassures her smiling affectionately down at her.

“Really? I wasn’t sure about the bangs but they stylist insisted” there’s that questioning look again.

“Really” he assures her kissing the crown of her head “In fact I can’t wait to get you home and show you just how beautiful you are” he whispers in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

Looping her arm through his she winks cheekily “Well what are we waiting for?”

It had been a glorious day the sun was shining, the streets were filled with tourists and locals all enjoying a blissful summer weekend and he’d spent the day with his girl. It felt like an age since he’d seen her last but in fact it was only a few months, he worked Narcotics for the FBI which involved deep cover missions often lasting months at a time. Not the best job for keeping a relationship alive but he and Skye had found a way to make it work. He’d met her through work actually; she was the only witness to the shooting of a very influential drug trafficker, wrong place wrong time as it happened, a colleague had brought her in to give a statement and they’d got to talking. She’d been very shaken up and although he wasn’t great at it he’d tried to put her at ease.

Feisty and independent she was an idealist and hadn’t had a lot of love for the FBI or any government agency for that matter but for some reason they clicked. She was wicked smart currently studying for her Masters in Computer Science at Columbia thanks to a Stark scholarship. She juggled her studies with a part time waitressing job and somehow had made room for him in her life as well. At first it was just coffee, the movies, walks in central park they’d seemed so different at first, they saw the world through different eyes but as they got closer and the attraction between them became harder to ignore, he began to see the similarities. They were both incredibly stubborn, found opening up and letting people in hard, they both came from less than stellar backgrounds and had somehow managed to piece their lives back together and they both wanted to make a difference in the world in their own way.

After all she’s been through he finds her compassion staggering she gives to a bunch of charities even though she can barely afford to eat herself, cries at the news, always takes the leftovers from the coffee shop to the local homeless shelter. She’s so tender and yet so strong and it only makes him love her more. Of course she worries when he goes on assignment there’s always a risk but she understands the importance of maintaining a distance she’d never blow his cover. When he’s gone she carries on living her life she’s his girl but she’s her own woman as well, she can take care of herself and he knows if he didn’t make it back she’d be OK.

She’s tucked into his side when they reach his apartment door, turning the key in the lock he pulls her inside quickly closing the door with his foot. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist he hoists her up capturing her mouth in breathtaking kiss, she opens up to him allowing him to curl his tongue around hers. He hears the breathy sigh as she slips her arms around his neck pulling herself closer. He grasps the material of her dress tightly groaning as they part for air.  
“I’ve missed this” she smiles softly, then tilts her head to the side in that cute way she does whilst skimming his jaw line with her thumb “this is new” she comments lightly.

His cover had favoured a much more rugged look than his usual clean shaven self, his stubble had come in nicely and he had been debating whether he should keep it but... “I can get rid of it if it bothers you”

She smiles wickedly before running her tongue along his jaw as if tasting his scruff, he can’t help the deep rumbling laugh that escapes him placing her lips by his ear “Keep it, it makes you look edgy” she purrs.

“Oh really?” he grins.

“Yeah” she nods before pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss “And I always wondered what beard burn was like” she giggles at his answering grow,l and maybe from the way his stubble tickles her neck as he plants tender kisses from the base of her ear to the juncture of her shoulder. 

“Well I can oblige you there miss Skye” his voice is seductive, dripping sex as he backs her up against the wall, it’s been too long since he had her they’ll never make it to the bed. Carefully he sets her on her feet, his hands find the hem of the jersey summer dress she wears and he pulls it off over her head leaving her in her black lace underwear and wedge heels. She looks like a goddess the new haircut really does suit her, it had been his treat since her budget didn’t allow for many luxuries and she wouldn’t let him help out in any other ways, he had taken full advantage of the opportunity to spoil her. 

Taking a brief moment to admire her he lets her strip him out of his shirt before kissing her deeply, exploring her mouth hungrily. Popping the clasp on her bra with ease he lets it fall to the floor, whilst he kisses a path between her breasts leaving a trail of goose flesh in his wake. Even in the summer heat her nipples are already pert betraying her arousal, taking one between his thumb and forefinger he rolls it making her cry out, lowering his head he circles her other with his tongue before drawing it into his hot mouth and sucking. He can feel his cock straining against the denim of his jeans but he ignores it focusing all his attention on her. He repeats the action with her other nipple before moving on, his lips glide down over her ribs, across her stomach towards the waistband of her panties.  
Hooking his thumbs into the lace he pulls the small scrap of material down her shapely legs until she can kick them off. Kneeling before her he cups her hips bringing her closer to him inhaling her scent, then he runs his tongue along her wet folds the cry that escapes her when he circles her clit is guttural, he feels his cock throb begging for attention but he ignores it once again. Slowly he works her over teasing her with shallow thrusts of his tongue into her velvety softness over and over again until her skin is slick with sweat and her thighs begin to tremble.

“Please” she begs, in answer to her plea he flicks his tongue over her swollen bundle of nerves until she cries out when her orgasm hits. Keeping a tight grip on her hips he holds her steady letting her ride it out before kissing his way back up her body finally claiming her lips once more, he tastes of her but she doesn’t care they devour each other desperately.

Once her equilibrium returns her hands find his belt, quickly she unbuckles it and pulls it from the loops before popping the buttons on his fly and pushing the material down over his hips. He shucks his pants and his boxers off and before he knows it her hand is around the base of his throbbing member and she’s pumping him into her fist. He grits his teeth god it feels good but there’s no way he’ll last if she keeps that up. Taking her hands in his he threads their fingers together and crushes his lips to hers, pinning her against the wall with their interlocked hands above her head. His aching cock lies heavily against her core and he can’t stand it anymore he needs to be inside her.

Hoisting her up once more he hooks her legs around his waist pushing into her in one smooth stroke. Her hair is plastered to her sweaty face now and in the throes of passion when her pupils dilate and her cheeks flush she looks more beautiful than ever. She’s soft and warm and her sex grips him tightly as he thrusts into her, making love to her against the wall. God he’s missed her, burying his head into the crook of her shoulder he picks up his pace, he knows she’s close because he can feel her inner walls begin to tremble around him. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, her heels press into his firm ass as he pounds into her. As she runs her fingers through her hair spurring him on with cries of “Harder” “Faster” “Deeper” he presses his forehead against hers so that he holds her gaze as her second orgasm strikes. She screams his name as her body locks up, her sex gripping his cock in an iron grasp.

He makes an incoherent sound as her orgasm triggers his and he releases himself inside of her. They collapse into each other a hot, sticky, sweaty mess panting heavily, when finally he catches his breath he runs his nose along hers smiling devilishly down at her.

“So how was the beard burn?” he asks waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Hair rasingly good” she giggles, he shakes his head trying and failing not to laugh at the terrible pun.

“God I love you” he breathes.

“Even with bangs?” she grins knowingly.

“Especially with bangs, speaking of bangs you ready for round two?” he has every intention of carrying on into the early hours. He never knows when his next undercover will come up or where it will take him but to have Skye in his life, for the compromises they make willingly to be together he knows he’s the luckiest guy in the world and he won’t waste a moment of the time they have together.

“Always” she whispers.


End file.
